


The Locker Neighbour

by writingstufff1



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstufff1/pseuds/writingstufff1
Summary: Request:  Can you write about the reader being new and locker neighbors with Scott so all the jocks always hang out by there but the reader had a gut feeling about Bryce so whenever he’s around she subconsciously steps towards/ leans into Scott and after the first few times he realizes and put his arm around her or pull her closer to him to comfort her. Something fluffy and cute! Thanks love your writing!!





	The Locker Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So this is a request that I actually got months ago that I just didn’t get around to doing. Hope you all enjoy anyway!! As always, any advice is appreciated xx

Y/n had not been in town long, a month and a half to be exact. She already felt as though she was settling in well and had made friends already. She was enjoying everything about her new school: the classes, sports, and all of her new friends. The only thing that she hated was her locker location. There was some jock occupying the one beside hers and therefore all of his friends tended to join him at the end of the day. They were all okay for the most part and her locker neighbour, in particular, was nice enough. One of them, however, was a little creepy. Y/n wasn’t sure what his name was but he was fairly popular and she had heard stories from her teammates; none of them good.

Today, Y/n was a little tired. She had been up all night facetiming her best friend and pretending to study for her biology exam. She was not in the mood for a bunch of idiot boys annoying her while she tried to get her books. She briefly considered turning around and just walking home without her books. There was no way she would let a bunch of boys disturb her day.

She had just put her last book in her bag when she felt one of the boys approach her. Internally cursing, she tried to close her locker to get away quickly but the boy put his hand on the door to stop her.

“Well Y/n, I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced yet. I’m Bryce,” he said, grinning at her.

“Nice to meet you,” Y/n replied, stepping back to regain some personal space.

He moved forward again, closing the gap between them. “I was just wondering if you were gonna come to my party after the game this weekend”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you to offer but I actually have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on,” she said, trying to escape again but instead colliding with something solid. She turned around to see the blue eyes of her locker neighbour staring down at her in confusion. She looked back at him trying to telepathically communicate to him what was happening. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then the second boy cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Listen, Bryce, we’re gonna head over to Dempsy’s if you’re coming,” he said with a questioning tone.

“Sure Scotty,” Bryce said clapping him on the back and walking towards the other jocks.

Scott looked at Y/n with a bewildered expression before catching himself and following Bryce. Y/n finally closed her locker and started her walk home. She spent most of the walk wondering about Scott and why he had helped her.

* * *

The next day Y/n was just working the concession stand at the Crestmont when Bryce came in with his boys again. Y/n ducked behind the counter much to Clay’s amusement. She tried to escape by running to the bathroom. She stood in there for a few minutes in there, trying to kill time. When she finally decided to join Clay again she stepped outside after surveying to see that the boys had left. She had almost made it across the room when Bryce appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Y/n, I didn’t know you worked here,” he said.

Y/n looked for an escape but Clay was nowhere to be seen and there was no one in the room except for, Scott!

“Listen Y/n, I hope you’re free tomorrow night cause I want to take you out,” Bryce said, putting a hand on her arm.

Y/n shied away from his touch and started moving in Scott’s direction. “Oh, um, look Bryce I’m really flattered but I just don’t know you that well” she stammered.

Bryce followed her and tried to put his hands on her waist. “Oh you can get to know me, baby”

Y/n broke away from his grip and fell backwards.

“Come on Bryce, leave her alone,” Scott finally interjected.

“Fine” Bryce said through gritted teeth. “See you around Y/n”

Y/n sat there breathing quickly until Clay came back and calmed her down. When she eventually got home that night she made a mental note to avoid Bryce as much as possible.

This was not so easily done at school and Bryce finally cornered her at her locker after her math class.

“Hey Y/n, long time no see,” he said with a smile that was too wide.

“Oh, um, I actually have to get to my next class Bryce, sorry,” she said trying to push past him.

“No you’re not getting away that easily,” he said, putting a hand on the wall beside her. “You made a fool of me in front of my boy Scott the other day”

“Speaking of, Y/n, I think we have Math together now so Bryce if you could excuse us,” Scott interrupted, throwing an arm around her.

Bryce gaped at them in surprise as they walked away. Y/n looked up at Scott gratefully.

“Thank you so much,” she whispered.

“Hey, no problem at all,” he said smiling. “Listen, I know I don’t know you that well but would you want to catch a movie sometime or something?”

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot Scott” Y/n replied.


End file.
